Med'an
thumb|Me'dan (vorne) mit seinem Vater '''Med'an '''ist der Sohn des Magus Medivh und der Halborcattentäterin Garona Halforcen. Er war der amtierende Wächter von Tirisfal, befindet sich nun aber an einem unbekannten Ort um zu trainieren. Med'an hat Atiesh an Khadgar gegeben, damit dieser gegen die Eiserne Horde kämpfen kann. Geschichte Kindheit Med'an ist das Ergebnis einer Liebschaft zwischen dem Wächter Medivh und der Halborcin Garona. Diese war während des ersten Krieges als Botschafterin des Hexenmeisters Gul'dan nach Karazhan gekommen. Das Kind wurde lange nach dem Tod des Vaters und kurz nach der Ermordung Llane Wrynns geboren. Da Garona fürchtete erneut jemanden zu töten der ihr nahe steht, gab sie das Baby an den jahrtausendealten, untoten Magier Meryl Felstorm der einst Teil des Rats von Tirisfal war. Der Magier zog den Jungen als seinen Adoptivsohn im Dunkelwald auf. Seine Mutter wachte in den Schatten immer über ihn. Von Meryl lernte Med'an Kampf mit den Waffen und im fortlaufenden Alter arkane und schamanistische Magie. Die Wahrheit Kurz nach Varian Wrynns Sieg über Onyxia wurden Med'an und Meryl während sie Feuerholz sammelten von Schattenhammerkultisten angegriffen. Deren Anführerin, die Verlassene Stasia Fallshadow hatte den Jungen in einer Vision gesehen und wollte ihn haben. Als die Kultisten zu einer zu großen Gefahr für Meryl und ihrem Sohn wurden, sprang Garona aus den Schatten hervor und tötet zahlreiche von ihnen. Med'an glaubt die Frau als jene zu erkennen die ihn immer wieder beschützt hat, doch Garona verschwand wieder. Stasia hat einen Spruch Gul'dans gewirkt und die Kontrolle über die Assassinin übernommen. Gemeinsam haben sie sich zurückgezogen. Später am Abend hört Med'an ein Gespräch zwischen Meryl und dem Untoten Koron mit. Er erfährt das er der Sohn von Garona ist, die jetzt in Cho'galls Diensten gezwungen wurde. Mit dem Schattenhammerclan soll sie nach Theramore gehen und König Varian Wrynn auf einem Gipfeltreffen mit Thrall töten. Med'an stiehlt Korons Vampirfledermaus Stubnose und fliegt nach Theramore um seine Mutter auf eigene Faust zu retten. In Theramore Med'an spürt seine Mutter und Stasia in den Düstermarschen auf und folgt ihnen mit genügend Sicherheitsabstand. Am nächsten Morgen wird er von Kampfgeräuschen geweckt: Der Schattenhammer bekämpft einen Kraken. Zufällig erfährt Med'an das Stasia seine Mutter nach der Mission töten will. Doch als er in Theramore ankommt wird dort bereits gekämpft. Im Chaos spürt Med'an seine Mutter auf, die sich im Kampf mit einem wütenden Varian Wrynn, der seinen Vater rächen will, befindet. Med'an möchte nun seine Mutter retten, schützt dabei Anduin Wrynns Leben und wird dabei von Fanghorn schwer verletzt. Stasia erkennt das die Mission gescheitert ist und befiehlt den Rückzug. Sie spricht ein Bannwort und Garona bleibt stehen - sie soll dem wütenden König geopfert werden. Med'an möchte seine Mutter schützen, wird aber vom König weggeschleudert. Stasia schnappt sich den Jungen und flieht. Flucht aus Ahn'Qiraj Während seine Mutter als Gefangene für weitere Befragungen in Theramore eingesperrt und Horde und Allianz ihren Krieg gegen den Lichkönig einleiten, wird Med'an vom Schattenhammerclan nach Ahn'qiraji geschafft. Cho'gall bringt ihn zum Kadaver des alten Gottes C'Thun. Die Einflüsterungen des alten Gottes setzten ihm zu, während der Oger die Wiederbelebung des Gottes vorbereitet. In Theramore konnte Garona Halforcen dank Aegwynns Magie die magischen Barrieren in ihrem Kopf durchbrechen. Valeera Sainguinar ist indessen mit Meryl Felstorm nach Ahn'qiraji teleportiert und hat den Kampf gegen Cho'gall eröffnet. Stasia ist im Kampf gegen Valeera gefallen. Sie tun sich gegen den Oger schwer, denn dieser hatte die Macht des alten Gottes absorbiert und Teile seines Körpers sind dem alten Gott ähnlich geworden. Gemeinsam können Sie Med'an retten,doch dem Ogermagier sind sie nicht gewachsen. Meryl wird bewustlos geschlagen, Valeera verzweifelt. In ihrer Ratlosigkeit gibt sie dem Schreckenslord Kathra'Natir die Kontrolle über ihren Körper. Der Kampf dieser beiden Giganten ermöglicht Med'an Meryl zu heilen und dieser kann alle in Sicherheit teleportieren. Dann stehen sich Meryl und der Dämon nach Jahrtausenden erneut gegenüber. Der Magier fordert ihn auf, den Körper der Blutelfin zu verlassen. Der Dämon willigt ein, wenn er Med'ans magisch mächtigen Körper bekommt. Doch Kathra'natir ist Med'ans Willen nicht gewachsen. So ist Meryl gezwungen, den Dämon in seinen Körper aufzunehmen. Sie kehren nach Theramore zurück, dort erkennt Aegwynn Med'an als ihren Enkel, behält das jedoch noch für sich. Med'an will nun zu seiner Mutter, doch ist diese (erneut) entkommen. Meryl spürt sie magisch auf und findet heraus, dass diese sich in dem frisch gesäuberten Hort von Onyxia versteckt. Valeera eilit ihr nach, dicht gefolgt von Med'an. Familienzusammenführung Med'an kommt an Onyxias Hort an, wo Valeera mit Garnoas Retter kämpft,dem Draeneipaladin Maraad. Nachdem der Kampf beendet wurde, stellt Garona Maraad als Med'ans Großonkel vor. Damit weiß Med'an nun das er halb Mensch, zu einem Viertel Draenei und Orc ist. Med'an hat Maraad und Valeera in verschiedenen Höhlen separiert, und die beiden verstehen das sie keine Feinde sind. Erneut fällt Med'an den Flüstereien des alten Gottes zum Opfer, doch Maraad nutzt das heilige Licht um ihm zu helfen. Als sie nach Theramore zurückkehren bittet Med'an Maraad ihn in den Küsten des heiligen Lichts auszubilden, doch Maraad merkt an das das Jahre voller Geduld und Training benötigen wird. Neuer Rat von Tirisfal in Theramore diskutieren Med'an und dessen neue Verbündete über die Gefahr duch Cho'gall und seinem Schattenhammerclan. Doch Horde und Allianz haben momentan andere Probleme, sie kämpfen in Nordend gegen Lichkönig und Yogg-Saron. Daher diskutieren Meryl und Aegwynn lange über den Neustart des Rats von Tirisfal und einen neuen Wächter, der gegen diesen Kult kämpfen soll. Maraad hat sein Training mit Med'an begonnen, der Junge zeigt große Affinität zum heiligen Licht und das dieses langsam die Einflüsterungen des alten Gottes verschwinden lässt. Der neue Rat von Tirisfal soll aufgestellt werden: Dieses Mal soll der Rat über Mitglieder verfügen, die die Magie der Natur und des Lichts beherrschen. Das ist ein Resultat des Nexuskrieges und den Taten von Malygos und seinem blauen Drachenschwarm. Die Gruppe zieht durch Durotar, Dun Morogh und der Scherbenwelt um geeignete Mitglieder zu finden. Als Jaina Prachtmeer mit dem Schamanen Rhegar Erdenwut von Klingenhügel nach Theramore zurückkehrte, wurde die Stadt von einem Gesichtslosen angegriffen. Im Kampf mischte Med'an arkane mit schamanistischer Magie und konnte Cho'galls uralte Bestie vernichten. Mit der Macht von Licht und Erde heilte er Valeera Sainguinar. Ihm war nicht bewusst was er großes geleistet hat, er hat einfach das getan was man ihm gelehrt hatte und das er noch immer viel zu lernen habe. Man kam zu der Erkenntnis das Med'an zum neuen Wächter von Tirisfal gewählt werden sollte. Doch er war auf Azeroth momentan nicht sicher, daher zog Me'dan mit Maraad nach Shattrath. So sollte er vor dem Einfluss von C'thun geschützt werden. Aegwynn beschloss weiterhin zu verheimlichen, dass Medivh der Vater von Me'dan ist, denn das Erbe seines Vaters soll ihn nicht belasten. Trotzdem besuchte Medivhs Geist ihn in der Nacht und zeigte ihm mit einer Vision das er nach Karazhan kommen soll. Reise durch die Scherbenwelt Med'an wollte nicht akzeptieren, dass er der Sohn jenes Mannes sei der das dunkle Portal erschaffen und so Unheil über Azeroth und Draenor gebracht hatte. Als Maraad ihm den Pfad des Ruhms und Auchindoun zeigte, war er auch nicht mehr besonders stolz Blut der Orcs in seinen Adern zu haben. In Shattrath erfährt Med'an von Khadgar, dass seine Eltern nichts für ihre Taten konnten, denn sie waren bereits vor ihrer Geburt verdammt: Garona durch Gul'dan und Medivh durch Sargeras. Die beiden haben aber nach seiner Geburt gegen ihr Schicksal gekämpft und die dämonische Bedrohung jener Zeit besiegt. Die Elfe Dalynnia Wrathscar will dem neuen Rat helfen und mitkommen. A'dal rät Med'an über all seine Entscheidungen zu meditieren, denn jede falsche davon könnte ihn zu einer Waffe des Bösen machen. en:Med'an es:Med'an fr:Med'an Kategorie:Person Kategorie:Menschen Kategorie:Orcs Kategorie:Draenei Kategorie:Lore Kategorie:Magier Kategorie:Schamanen Kategorie:Paladine